


Never Wanted To Dance

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel! Nico di Angelo, Angels And Humans, F/F, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Slow Burn, im trash, it was gonna be a oneshot but life doesn't go as plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9933074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: Nico do Angelo is an angel.Percy Jackson is a sweetheart. And a total and utter stud(that's not what Nico thought,  just half the schools, which he is so not a part of)





	

Nico di angelo is beautiful.And percy jackson considered that to be a fact. Dark shaggy hair, pale and somehow olive skin, a short, skinny frame and dark eyes that seemed to hide something in their mysterious depths.Something that was either completely and utterly sinister or something that was the definition of pure. Percy really wanted to figure out which it was. He wore dark colors, oversized clothes, always seemed upset,and yet none of this took from the mysteriously holy air around him. Nico simply seemed to be magnetic, at least to percy.

 

If it wasn't obvious, percy jackson had fallen to the ghost king’s, as some called him, strange and alluring charm.

There was just something about him that keeps drawing percy to him,that had him coming to the table the younger sat at every day and smiling stupidly, despite always getting a frown in return, despite him leaving almost every time he sat next to him, despite the boy never once saying anything to the elder boy and flat out ignoring his attempts to conversate. It just didn't stop him. His friends questioned him all the time but he was honestly as confused as they were, all he knew was that nico di angelo was special, and he felt the need to find out why.

Today started out as the same, the tall senior bounded over to the sophomore’s corner table, bagged lunch in hand and smiling stupidly as he sat across from him, the messy but cute handwriting of his mother proudly shown over the face of his bag a note that seemed to be wishing him luck this. He opened his mouth, ready to try for what must have been the hundredth time and certainly wouldn't be the last time. he never get a word out however, the other spoke. This was new. This was exciting. 

“Why do you always sit next to me?” his voice was soft and uncertain but his gaze met percy’s and held strong. It really did take percy’s breath away, because now he was certain what ever the dark depths of his eyes held were something better than gold. 

Having to shake himself from his thoughts he smiled once again, starting to unpack his lunch “well,” he stops for a second before finding his voice and thoughts, ones that wouldn't make him sound obsessed, “you're always sitting alone and you seem really cool even though you don't talk all that much.” percy says it casually, though secretly wanting to shout at the smaller that he has no idea why he was so drawn to him and it's probably his fault for being so cute. Instead, he shrugs before pulling out a container of blue cupcakes, face lighting up. “oh sweet! Want one!” he just stared at them for a second smiling but holding the container out to nico, going back and forth between the two sweets with his eyes.

Nico could have swore at that moment that he was dealing with a child, trapped into a body way too big for him. It made him ever so curious about Percy, maybe not in the may percy was too him but more in a “how are you real you act like your six” kind of way, or the kind where after a dog follows you for a bit, you feel the need to find out why.

Percy jackson was popular. Percy jackson was the leader of the swim team and completely ripped,it wasn't an option either, it was just a fact. he had girls and guys a like fawning over him.All his friends were cheerleader or football players or something like that. you would think he’s a classic jock but he wasn't, at all.

He’s sweet and funny, always telling jokes and smiling at everyone. Sure he was stupid but the boy was loyal to the end and always helped anyone, nico has seen him walk girls to class they have with an ex just to make sure they were okay, even if he didn't know them. He made friends with just about everyone, always stood up for others. The guy was straight from a movie.

Nico was brought out of this analyzing state by a blue cupcake being shoved in front of him. It also had blue icing and sprinkles. Nico wasn't sure if he’d ever see food that blue again, though maybe if he sticks with percy, he will. Not that he liked having percy around or anything.

“Come on! You never have food, plus my mom makes the best cupcakes!”

He hesitantly took a bite, and the were really, really good, not that he suspected them to bad it was just that the cupcake was amazing. He actually closed his eyes as he enjoyed it ,percy hadn't given his mom enough credit after all, it was like heaven in your mouth when he opened his eyes however percy was very close to him, face scrunched up in a sort of way that wasn't in dislike of someone but just something small that you just feel the need to fix.

His breath caught, and he found himself drowning in a beautiful sea of blue green, But at the same time he wasn't, he was floating peacefully in them, with them, as calmness washed over him like gentle waves, he swore he felt a warm breeze and heard the calming noises of a gentle sea. Percy jackson's eyes were like his own personal ocean and he never wanted to leave.

And just like that nico di angelo was as obsessed with figuring out exactly what percy jackson was as percy was with nico.

Suddenly a gentle warm touch brushed across his lip and he forgot how to breath. He could feel the surprisingly soft skin brushing against him and he found himself hoping it never left.

But it did, a second later, but to nico it was this eternity and at the same time didn't last anywhere near long enough and he really wanted to get him to touch him more. Or even better, he could touch percy.

“You had.. Icing on..on your lip.” The tan boy seemed to have felt the otherworldly glaze like feeling as well,it showed in his voice,the soft, uncertain tone to it, the way he curled his hands into fist because his hands were itching to just touch him again. Percy had to slowly lower himself back to his side, cheeks burning, mind racing and somehow at a standstill all at the same time.

Nico felt the heat rise to his cheeks, a long forgotten feeling. Of course deep down he knew percy wouldn't like him if he found out his secret, what he really was. For he was just a human, and humans never reacted well but at the same time, he couldn't find it in himself to care. It was official, Nico di angelo wanted percy jackson, he wanted him to be his friend, to get to know everything about him, to protect percy(though he wasn't sure what in him told him that percy needed to be protected but he had a guess.)

And percy jackson wanted nico di angelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback and request below!! It always help!


End file.
